


A Destined Battle

by MartialArtsCat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anger, Battle, Cruelty, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartialArtsCat/pseuds/MartialArtsCat
Summary: Chrollo accepts Hisoka's proposition to battle on one condition: they must have an audience worth dying for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to create a good concept for a multi-chapter Hisogon fic. After reading the fight between Hisoka and Chrollo in the manga, I knew exactly what my plot would focus on: A nenless Gon looking to learn more about fighting, an impatient Hisoka fighting the man he has wanted since the beginning of time, and a confident Chrollo who's looking for an opening to manipulate his opponent.

"I've finally found you. ♥️"

Hisoka grinned slyly as he looked his target up and down. The leader of the phantom troupe - a man who's nen ability was to steal others, perhaps the strongest enemy he had ever faced - was finally his, for the taking. He pulled a card. 

"It took you long enough. " Chrollo returned the magician's gaze, but with no discernible emotion. "I was beginning to think you'd given up your chase."

Hisoka grinned wider, engaging in a fighting stance. "You can't trick me now, Chrollo~! I know you have your nen. I know you're alone. There is no place to run.. but you may try, if you wish. ♣️" He licked his lips.

Chrollo smiled faintly. The spider had survived the past weeks traveling to the Dark Continent, and they had so many items to steal. What a shame it would be, to miss out on the fine, foreign literature the land had to offer. If he didn't deal with Hisoka now, he would have to rearrange his schedule.

"I don't need to run, Hisoka. The chase is over." He stated it as a fact, but his opponent took it as a joke. Hisoka threw back his head and laughed, already picturing Chrollo's severed limbs in his hands. 

Chrollo responded by summoning his Bandit's Secret. "I'll battle you.. because there is no other option. However, I have one condition."

Hisoka raised one of his eyebrows and moved his hips suggestively. "Do you wish to tease me, Chrollo? When we're both ready? ♠️ It's _excruciatingly_ painful.. but for you, I'll play along."

Chrollo sighed internally. Normally, he had no problem playing a fool. But manipulating someone like Hisoka? It was tedious, to say the least. With a little smile, he flipped a page of his conjured book and looked Hisoka in the eyes, before placing a nen restriction on himself. Hisoka immediately felt the change in his aura and frowned, milliseconds away from utilizing his bungee gum.

"Are you listening, Hisoka? The chase may be over, but the real battle has just begun. I will give you  **everything** I have.. when I'm convinced that nothing concerning you or your presence will ever bother the Spider again." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you have anyone who cares for you?"

Hisoka's face was blank.

Chrollo parted his lips and immediately crafted a perfect line - one that would convince anyone of his dedication to the Phantom Troupe. "I imagine a lot of people want to challenge you. Would they come looking for you in the future? Would they, perhaps, want to prevent this fight, if only to fight you later?" At Hisoka's unchanging, tense stature, he offered a small smile. "I'm ready to end this, right now. If you give me a guarantee that none of my people will ever have to remember your name or face again."

Hisoka reflected on his surprising admission. Immediately, he lowered his hand and smiled widely at Chrollo. "You wish for someone to witness our fight? ♦️"

Chrollo nodded. Hisoka was not easily fooled, but this particular scheme was starting to work.

"Preferably someone you care about.. As I want all loose ends to be tied up here."

Hisoka pondered for a moment, before relaxing his posture and starting to shuffle his cards. "A magician does not perform without an audience, and though I wished you'd bring the spiders.. I suppose I'll have to work to find a crowd of my own. ♣️" He smirked. "Oh, how _i_ _nteresting_  this will be.. ♥️"

Chrollo's book vanished as he slowly sat down. "The condition is set. When you find someone who you're ready to die for, I will not hesitate to fight you here." He glanced at his wrist. "I'll be waiting."

"My, my.. I didn't know you were such a romantic, danchou. ♥️" Hisoka mused. Before a response could be mustered, he quickly left. 

 __Finding someone dear to him would be quite a challenge, but it was obvious Chrollo wouldn't bother giving him his best shot without a little motivation. _Really, spiders can be so bothersome,_ Hisoka thought. Who in the world would want to seek him out willingly? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, I'm going to blend my softer "fluffy" Hisoka with the actual selfish, psychotic magician we all know and love. I believe that the latter is incapable of true love - by incorporating a more gentle side into his personality, he just might be able to fall for Gon (or at the very least, make Gon fall for him.)

Hisoka smirked as he gazed upon the city in front of him. It was large and lucrative, and full of influential people - it only made sense that his partner would have a job here. He prowled through the streets and easily located the strong aura in a vacant apartment near him. It had been nearly 4 hours since initially finding Chrollo.

He slowly opened the door in front of him and was pleased to see familiar dark, swooping hair. "Would you care to see my downfall ♥️?" Hisoka crooned, winking at the assassin in front of him. The man slowly turned his head and made an interesting sound.

"It's been a while, Hisoka. What do you mean?" Illumi asked, voice interested but eyes as void as ever.

"I mean.. perhaps.. blood spilling down my throat, hands in the air, being held in your arms.. ♠️" Hisoka smiled crookedly. 

Illumi stared blankly at the magician. He did not know what response would be sufficient to a statement like that.

"Not your thing? I suppose we could die together, that would be positively-"

Illumi cleared his throat and motioned for the magician to leave. "If this is about your fight with Chrollo, I'm not interested. If it concerns something else, you should explain it or leave."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at Illumi's reaction. Sure, he was  _expecting_ something like that, but it wasn't quite as fun as he had hoped it would be. He must've been missing Killua.

"What a shame.. we would have made a wonderful scene together. ♣️" Hisoka looked displeased as he slinked away, mentally crossing off a name on his already short list. There was no way Machi would accompany him to the battle, though he would  _very_  much enjoy that. Warriors he had spared in the past were quickly weary of him, and even the zodiacs knew not to associate with him. Truly, he could only count on himself. 

As he donned a casual nen outfit with his bungee gum, he turned towards the nearest cafe. This city had been the preliminary site of the second Hunter Exam he took. He remembered because his efforts to become a hunter were wasted in the end - his license really hadn't come in handy, and no one was brave or strong enough to confront him about his killing sprees.

_I'm too wicked for this world, it seems.._

He ordered some coffee and twirled the license in his hand. Perhaps he could utilize it to find a witness.

 

* * *

 

Gon smiled cheerfully at Ging, who was currently buying him a gigantic vanilla ice cream cone. Lately, Ging was buying his son plenty of junk food to cheer him up after losing his nen. As Ging handed his hunter license to the vendor, Gon asked, "You don't care much for nutrition, do you?"

His father grinned back at him. "Don't tell your Aunt Mito, Gon. This is our little secret." Gon gasped as he was a handed an ice cream cone larger than his head. "Okay!" He certainly had no problem with that. Lying and omitting the truth weren't the same thing, right?

Both hunters laughed as they walked together. Ging slowly gained his pace, watching as Gon eagerly followed him.  _The kid has initiative, I'll give him that. He's straightforward and dedicated to training._ _I can sense his nen - why can't he feel his own?_

He sighed and made a beeline to the nearest alleyway. Gon curiously jogged with him, eyes wide open as he documented every move.

"Gon, are you sure you can't feel your aura?" Ging squatted down to be at eye level with his son. The change in mood was abrupt and serious, but Gon was ready for this conversation. He nodded. 

"Whoever taught you nen.. you might want to pay them a visit. Or that one.. extravagant doctor friend - Leorio?" He smiled at Gon's nod.

_Eh, I'm sure he can figure it out on his own._

"In the mean time, I've, uh.. found an interesting opportunity for myself. Take care of yourself, kid." He shrugged and stood up, placing a hand on Gon's shoulder.

Gon paused, confused. He was expecting a lot more.. maybe a suggestion, or a speech, but.. this was Ging, after all.. He grinned at his dad and nodded. "I'll find a cure in no time." Ging smiled back and walked away, disappearing into a crowd. Gon looked down at his feet, holding the forgotten ice cream in his hand as it dripped onto his shoes.

"Ah! Maybe I'll get another.." 

Reflecting on what his father said, Gon put on a brave face and whipped out his own hunter license. He walked confidently back into the crowd, recalling his memories of taking the hunter exam. It all started here!

On his way back to the vendor, he hopped and skipped onto rooftops and platforms, reveling in the fresh, windy air that made his movements smooth and quick. Gon ran fast, picking up speed every ten seconds or so. It reminded him of racing with Killua and the memory made him put a hand to his heart. He hopped off the building he last landed on and started flipping his hunter license in the air.

Just as he was perfecting his flip, a spark in aura made his heart beat five times faster. He whipped his head and suddenly gasped at the figure only a few feet away from him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gon's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight of his favorite magician, Hisoka. He hadn't seen him in so long.. especially so out of the blue, in a place he would've never expected to see him in! He immediately forgot about his ice cream and started to march assertively towards the man, an idea forming in his head.

As he sped forward, grinning, Hisoka suddenly raised an eyebrow. He turned his head and revealed a small smile at seeing Gon. He squinted his eyes, slowly falling back in his chair.

Gon finally approached him, with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Hisoka! Fight me!"

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm serious, fight me Hisoka! It's been so long!" Gon engaged in a fighting stance and disregarded the curious glances that came his way. Hisoka slowly dropped his smile, eyeing his eager prey.

_Too eager._

In a matter of seconds, he analyzed Gon: wisps of aura, matured and sharpened. Yet if Gon truly wanted to battle, wouldn't it be aggressive, more apparent? And truly, the boy had only grown more brash since he had last saw him.

"Why, Gon, how curious it is to meet you here. ♥️" Hisoka drawled, laying his head on his hand. "What do you mean?"

Gon raised his fists and met Hisoka's gaze dead-on. "I need to know more about nen!" 

Hisoka made an interested noise and took his time eyeing Gon once more, this time focusing on some rather physical traits; nicely toned legs, arms, and who could forget that plump, round -

"Will you help me?" Gon asked, practically jumping in his boots. "I know you're not much of a teacher, but I'm willing to battle if that's how I can learn!" His innocent smile contradicted his knowing eyes, which let Hisoka know that he was serious.

Hisoka's lips stretched into a perverse smile. "Are you really that prepared,  _Gon?"_ He adored the boy's name and enunciated it with a little more passion. "What could you possibly wish to learn? ♣️"

Gon smiled at Hisoka's enthusiasm. "Well, I figured, you must know a lot about nen because of all the people you fight. And how versatile your own nen is!" He dropped his fists and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I need to know a little more about how I can... use mine!"

Hisoka cocked his head. "Use your nen? ♠️ My, don't tell me that you've forgotten how." He teased, smirking. But realization dawned upon him as Gon did not return his laugh and instead chose to look down at his feet. 

"Well, to be honest, I... I may as well have.." Gon gathered the courage to admit his handicap to the most distrustful killer he knew. He had to admit it anyways, if he intended to learn.. Gon blushed as Hisoka licked his lips, reaching a hand out to feel his cheek. By now the man was standing, away from the table he had been at before.

"What a shame, Gon. ♦️ You had so much potential, too, and now it's.. subdued.." Hisoka contemplated what action to take as he looked into Gon's suddenly panicked eyes. He had been waiting for this fruit to ripen for so long, and to have it suddenly taken away.. he growled as he thought of his earlier setback with Chrollo. Unless he did something, his plans would fall apart fast...


End file.
